Ghost In Love
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya, disaat menjelang pernikahan kami, kenapa kecelakaan itu harus terjadi dan merenggut nyawanya?, kenapa ia tidak bisa bertahan untukku?"/"Kenapa?, kenapa aku bisa menyentuh tubuhnya?, tetapi…kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuh Minho oppa?"/"Siapa kau sebenarnya?, apa kau mengenalku?, kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"/ahnjaehyun, goohyesun, leeminho, suzy


"Ghost In Love" Chapt. 1

Tiba-tiba pengen buat FF Romance Ahn Jae Hyun dan Goo Hye Sun. Semoga suka ya.  
genre : Sad Romance ,Brothership, Family

cast.

Ahn Jae Hyun

Goo Hye Sun

Lee Minho

Suzy

Cha Seung Wan sebagai ayah

Kim Tae Hee sebagai ibu

2016

Musim dingin

Seorang namja tampan duduk bersujud di depan Nisan gadis yang dicintainya. Mata sembabnya memandangi foto gadis itu. Air matanya terus mengalir, pundaknya bergetar dan hanya isak tangis yang menggema di area Pemakaman tersebut.  
Seorang gadis cantik, berambut hitam dan panjang. Ia menatap lirih laki-laki di depannya. Ia meneteskan air mata kala ia ikut merasakan pedihnya saat harus kehilangan kekasih yang sangat dicintai. Walau gadis itu hanyalah sahabat dekat dari kekasih laki-laki itu. Tetapi, jauh dilubuk hati kecilnya, ia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu tanpa sepengetahuan sahabat juga darinya.  
Tangan kanan gadis itu memegang pundaknya, "Jika kau terus larut dalam kesedihan, Hye Sun tidak akan tenang di alam sana" ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya, disaat menjelang pernikahan kami, kenapa kecelakaan itu harus terjadi dan merenggut nyawanya?, kenapa ia tidak bisa bertahan untukku?"

"Ini sudah jalan Tuhan, oppa. Kita yang merencanakan, tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain"

"Kau benar Suzy, tapi aku sangat mencintainya"

"Oppa, bukankah Hye Sun pernah mengatakan padamu, jika suatu hari Hye Sun pergi, kau harus tetap menjalani hari-harimu seperti biasa, dan tetap tersenyum. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan itu untuknya?"

"Tersenyum?!, bagaimana bisa?!, jika kau yang berada di posisiku, apa kau masih bisa tersenyum?!"

"Jika aku berada di posisimu, aku akan melakukannya. Karena hanya itulah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kekasih yang kucintai pergi. Aku akan berterima kasih, karena ia sudah mau menemani dan membuat hidupku indah. Itulah yang akan kulakukan, oppa"

"…' Minho hanya diam, dan ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menerima jawaban Suzy.

*  
Seorang gadis berpakaian putih, rambutnya bergelombang dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia menatap laki-laki yang dicintainya bersama sahabat dekatnya dengan tatapan sedih. Hatinya berkecamuk kala ia melihat mereka berdua menangisi kepergiannya. Gadis itu bernama Goo Hye Sun. Ia berdiri di samping Minho, jarinya yang lentik mencoba untuk mengelus puncak kepala Minho, namun tidak bisa.  
Hye Sun menangis karena ia tidak bisa meraih tubuh Minho baik untuk mengelus kepala mau pun memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menangis sesenggukkan, dan terduduk lemas di rerumputan. Ia berteriak, namun Minho juga Suzy tidak bisa mendengarnya.  
"Kenapa kau memanggilku secepat ini Tuhan?!, kenapa aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menikah dengannya?!, kenapa Kau membuatku harus menyakitinya?!"

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, tampan dan ia juga seorang Actor terkenal. Laki-laki itu duduk di sebuah ruangan yang khusus di desain untuk Bioskop mini di rumahnya Ia duduk bersandar sambil menonton sebuah video, yah…ia bukan menonton film, melainkan Video lama yang pernah ia rekam secara diam-diam saat masih duduk di bangku SMA.  
Sudut bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman manis yang tersungging. Matanya menatap lekat pada wajah gadis yang dicintainya. Sejak pertama kali melihat gadis itu, ia sudah jatuh cinta, tetapi ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Karena ia tahu, gadis itu tidak pernah menganggapnya ada, dan gadis itu juga sudah memiliki kekasih.  
Air tiap kali memandang gadis itu tersenyum dibalik senyum yang disunggingkannya. Tawa gadis itu, sikap manjanya juga ketika gadis itu mencium bibir kekasihnya, ia hanya tersenyum dan menangis.  
"Kau sangat cantik, kau juga manis…sejak dulu hingga sekarang aku sangat mencintaimu, walau aku tahu kau tidak pernah mengenalku karena kita berbeda kelas. Bahkan sekarang kau sudah tiada, hatiku tetap menjadi milikmu Hye Sun" gumamnya.

"Seandainya saja, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, aku akan mengatakan perasaan cinta yang sudah lama kupendam kepadamu. Tapi…apakah itu mungkin?"

*  
Hye Sun gentayangan ,ia tidak memiliki tujuan kemana ia harus pergi. Sepulangnya dari Pemakaman, Minho dan Suzy pergi ke Apartemen mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Hye Sun memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya.  
Hye Sun duduk di Halte. Mata sayunya memandang kearah jalan raya, dimana kendaraan berlalu lalang, juga para pejalan kali yang melintas di depannya. Hye Sun kembali menitikkan air matanya, tatkala ia teringat kenangan manis bersama Minho saat mereka menyeberang jalan sambil berlari untuk berteduh dari hujan. Di bawah pohon pinus yang berada diseberang jalan, di pohon itulah ia dan Minho berciuman.  
Hye Sun memukul pelan dadanya, dan ia menangis terisak-isak sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada Minho, bahwa ia ada, tetapi ia bingung bagaimana caranya.  
*

*  
Di Apartemen mewah miliknya, Minho mabuk-mabukkan. Ia menegak beberapa botol Soju, dan bernyanyi dengan suara falsenya. Meski ia bernyanyi lagu kenangannya bersama Hye Sun, tetapi air matanya mengalir deras.  
"Kau ingat lagu yang ku nyanyikan tadi?, itu…adalah…lagu kenangan kita…"ucapnya meracau sambil memegang botol Soju yang kosong layaknya sebuah Mic.

"Kau…tidak ingat?" ia berbicara seorang diri dan membayangkan Hye Sun ada di depannya.

"Hahaha…jika kau tidak ingat…aku akan menyanyikannya lagi…" gumamnya dan kembali bernyanyi dengan suara paraunya.  
Naega duh saranghalggae

Naega duh aggyuhjoolggae

Noonmmoli nago himi deulddaemyun apeulddaemyun

Hamggae apahalggae

Pyungsengeul saranghalggae

Pyungsengeul jikyuhjoolggae

Nuh mankeum joeun saram mannan gul gamsahae

Maeil nuhman… saranghago ….shippuh  
Minho rebah tidak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu banyak minum Soju. Matanya terpejam, namun air mata mengalir disudut matanya, dan ia mengigaukan nama kekasihnya "Hye Sun~ah"  
*

*  
Jae Hyun pergi seorang diri tanpa di temani oleh Manajernya. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Di dalam Mobil Jae Hyun memutar musik, sesekali dirinya ikut bernyanyi untuk menghibur dirinya. Sewaktu dirinya fokus menyetir, konsentrasinya buyar ketika ia melihat Hye Sun berdiri di tepi jalan.  
"Hye sun?" gumamnya.  
Jae Hyun yang tidak fokus, ia mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu ia rem mendadak dan menabrak Truk di depannya. Keningnya berdarah, samar-samar ia melihat Hye Sun di depannya, ia berusaha menaikkan tangannya ia memegang Hye Sun, dan bergumam "Hye Sun~ah…" ,kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri.  
Goo Hye Sun membelalakkan mata bulatnya ketika Jae Hyun menyebut namanya dan menatapnya sesaat sebelum pingsan, "Di..dia…dia melihatku?" ucapnya.  
Mobil Jae Hyun digerumbungi oleh orang-orang disekitar kejadian, karena ingin menolongnya. Seorang laki-laki sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela Mobil milik Jae Hyun karena Mobilnya terkunci dari dalam. Setelah kacanya pecah, laki-laki itu segera membuka pintu Mobil, lalu seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal lainnya membantu mengeluarkan Jae Hyun dan menggotongnya ke tepi jalan. Salah seorang wanita segera menghubungi Rumah Sakit terdekat.  
Hye Sun memandang lekat wajah Jae berpikir apakah ia mengenalnya, karena Jae Hyun sempat menyebut namanya. Ia memberanikan dirinya memegang wajah Jae Hyun, ia sangat terkejut karena ia dapat menyentuh wajah Jae Hyun.  
Hye Sun bingung ,ia berpikir apakah ini hanya halusinasi atau kenyataan. Hye Sun kembali mencoba memegang wajah Jae Hyun, dan hasilnya tetap sama.  
"Kenapa?, kenapa aku bisa menyentuh tubuhnya?, tetapi…kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuh Minho oppa?" ucapnya dan menatap lekat kedua telapak tangannya.  
Hye Sun beranjak saat sebuah Mobil Ambulance datang dan membawa Jae Hyun segera ke Rumah Sakit. Hye Sun buru-buru masuk ke dalam Mobil dan menembus pintu Ambulance, yah…karena ia adalah seorang Hantu.  
Hye Sun duduk di sampingnya, dan lagi-lagi ia memandang wajah pucat Jae Hyun. Perawat yang menolongnya memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan membersihkan luka juga memberinya perban.  
"Siapa kau sebenarnya?, apa kau mengenalku?, kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" ucapnya.  
*

*  
Suzy menemui Minho di Apartemennya. Ia membawakan makanan kesukaan Minho. Ia sengaja memasak untuknya. Suzy yang mengenakan dress putih bermotif-motif bunga dan dilapisi dengan cardigan hitam, ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil memencet bel.  
Beberapa kali ia memencet bel, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Minho. Suzy menjadi curiga, lalu ia mencoba membuka pintu Apartemen Minho dengan kode yang diberitahukan Hye Sun padanya sebelum meninggal.  
Setelah pintu terbuka, ia melangkah masuk. Apartemen Minho hening, namun saat ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah, kotak makan yang dibawanya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia berlari menghampiri Minho dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.  
"Oppa….kau kenapa?"

"Oppa…sadarlah!" paniknya.

Beberapa jam setelah dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Jae Hyun mulai membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat Hye Sun berdiri di sisi ranjangnya. Jae Hyun semakin terkejut ketika yang ada dihadapannya saat ini benar-benar Goo Hye Sun, gadis yang selama ini dicintainya.  
"Hye…Sun?" ucapnya dan kedua matanya membulat ketika menatap Hye Sun.

"Kau…benar-benar bisa melihatku?" tanya Hye Sun.

tbc

mian kalau jelek ya hehehe, lama gak buat ff Romance. Pengen buat cast Kyuhyun, tapi pasti nantinya banyak yang cemburu, jadi aku buat cast lain aja hehehe.


End file.
